


【SD/三流】逍遥最好（已坑）

by mika233



Series: 【仙藤中心系列】天下无双 [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Relationships: 三流, 仙藤
Series: 【仙藤中心系列】天下无双 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839844





	1. 第一话，出场人物太多我也说不清谁是谁总之OOC是肯定的

风有些喧嚣，卷起落叶，不偏不倚糊到少年脸上。

三井寿“呸”了一声，手里的鸡死命扑腾着，响亮地鸣叫。

声未落地，便见不远处破窑中探出三个小脑袋，对着大肥鸡齐齐咽了口唾沫。

“你们是谁啊？在我家干什么？擅闯民宅，报官抓你们啊！”三井紧跨两步冲进破窑，“谁偷吃了我的饼？赔钱！”

“小爷有的是钱，砸死你都行啊！硬得石头似的烂饼，很稀罕么？”说话的少年自袖筒中掏出两枚铜钱，再想掏，两袖空空只摸到手臂白肉。

三井白他一眼：“叫花子专爱装大爷。”

“你！”少年正待反唇，却被身边人拦下。

“好了，消停些吧。”土屋淳拂袖作揖，“我家信长年纪小不懂事，得罪处还请兄台见谅。事因家中突逢灾劫，我等三人无奈逃至此处，借贵宅暂避祸端，待与师长相会，定好生答谢兄台收容之恩。”

“淳哥你做什么这般维诺！”清田信长跳脚，“洋平你也说句话啊！”

水户洋平盯着三井手中那只鸡，摸着下巴悠悠道：“还是烤吧，我好像已经闻到香味了。”

破窑一瞬静谧，四角不约而同响起咕噜声，三井嘟囔，吃饼不算还打我的鸡的主意，你们几个真是自来熟不客气啊！

“我们会给钱的，只是这回走得匆忙……”

“客套话就免了吧。”三井架起火堆，手起刀落，边拔鸡毛边道：“我就发回慈悲，也别改天了，你们拿衣服换吧。”他们穿的都是好料子，当了能去凤来楼吃顿丰富的。

土屋本也准备拿随身物事做抵押，却没想过脱衣服。好歹是有头有脸的名门弟子，衣衫不整走出去，像什么话？

水户摁着暴躁的清田，伤人事小，毁鸡事大，竟不忘指点三井怎样做法才更好吃。

“你倒有心得。”三井用细竹竿把肥鸡捅了个穿放上火烤，很快溢出香味，“街尾老王烧鸡铺顺来的酱料，特别美味。”

“鸡也是那儿顺来的吧？”

清田一听更来劲，边挣边嚎：“你拿偷来的东西找我们要钱，好不要脸！”

“你看不出来这是野鸡吗？”三井拾起石子丢过去，“笨！我三井寿岂是偷鸡摸狗之辈？”

清田揉着额头：“原来你叫三井寿……那我叫清田信长。”

“管你信长信短！把那两个铜板拿来。”

“做什么？”那两个铜板早不知被丢到何处，多亏土屋眼明找到，给三井递过去。

三井撕下一条鸡腿：“小兄弟，以后别这么嚣张，多向你大哥学学，乖孩子才有糖吃。”见清田发愣，三井把鸡腿直送到清田唇边，抹了一嘴油，“拿着啊！还要人喂吗？大少爷。”撕下另一条鸡腿，“这归我，其他你们分吧。放心，不要你们拿衣服抵，我那是开玩笑的，天凉，瞧你们身娇肉贵的，别再病了，我可不伺候。”

清田咬着鸡腿半晌终于明白：“原来你是好人啊。”

“废话！”三井拍拍屁股起身，“你们的仇家是什么人？”

土屋与水户交换一眼，道：“无谓将你牵扯，还是不知为好。”

“那你们吃完快走，我好容易找到个安身之地，若因你们平白毁了，不值。”

三井坐在破窑外，背对着他们。

土屋道：“他在为我们把风。”拨开稻草，现出个能过人的洞口，“方才他便看着这里，想来是暗示另有出路。”

“这个人好奇怪啊。”清田望向三井，那人正撑开四肢伸懒腰，“他是好人，咱们快走吧，可不能连累他。”

水户笑他：“可惜咱们的信长不是大姑娘，否则来个以身相报未尝不是一段佳话。”动作却不拖泥带水，将身上值钱物件都拿了出来放在矮桌之上，另两人亦如是。

突然一阵寒意走过周身，三人齐刷刷看向外头。

“你是什么人？”三井有意大声嚷，“来我家做客吗？可带了礼？”

来人身穿道袍手持拂尘，冷眼精光满是杀意，却如何都不似方外之人。

“让开。”

“我问你来做客可带礼了？”

“让开。”

“我家不欢迎无礼之人。”

说时迟那时快，拂尘携风，将三井猛灌上砖墙，“哇”喷出一口鲜血，眼冒金星，摇摇晃晃许久才勉力起身，嗤笑一声：“果真是无礼之人。”

那人运劲于掌：“臭小子，真不怕死？”

眼见三井寿要被力毙当下，破窑内三人异口同声：“住手！”

三井哀叹，我这一掌算白挨了。他非习武之人，方才一掌打得他胸闷气短，着实疼得紧，索性不再管那闲事，闭目养神起来。

清田见三井颓然卧倒，还当他伤重不支，急忙蹲身查看，却被懒洋洋地打开手，三井道：“死不了。现在可以告诉我那是什么人了吧？”

“南烈，江湖上顶狠辣的人物，听说原先也是纯良之人，听说是因情劫。”

“听说？”

听说。

“健司表兄早与你说得清楚，何必再纠缠不休甚至赶尽杀绝？”与藤真健司有着同样栗发的土屋淳。

水户洋平，是与仙道彰同样处变不惊云淡风轻的性子：“但请你放过无辜。”

并肩而立的他们，只让他想起策马红尘的他们。

听说他为他叛出师门，听说他许他不弃一生，听说他却与他高飞远走。

听说他对他不过兄弟友情，听说他对他才只铭心刻骨，听说他坦荡君子是他会错意表错情流水落花错付。

听说不足够明了远不能放下，心里的窟窿，需以皮肉为缎血脉为织方能修补。

南烈将砖块捏得粉碎，风吹沫散：“既然你的好表兄和你的好师兄都窝窝囊囊躲着不敢出来见人，就先拿你们俩做祭。”

三井轻声问：“他们真的躲起来，眼看你们危险都不出面？”

清田道：“当然不是！”

“那就好。”不等其余解释，三井卷起袖子，重咳一声，“喂！听说你是个高手，刚才居然偷袭我，好不道义啊！那砖我要用来修门口的，你竟然把它捏碎，还怎么用啊？跟我把帐算清楚先！”

土屋见三井步步走近，已七八分猜到他心中盘算，朝水户使个眼色，水户轻功优过土屋，立时转至三井身侧：“别做傻事，你就算抱住他也拖不了一时半刻，我们等不到救兵也逃不出险境。”

南烈轻蔑地笑着：“是啊，凭你还不配为高贵的翔阳门人牺牲。”

“你们是客人，我是主人，我理应护你们周全。”三井执着地挡在他们身前，“何况他是响当当的前辈高手，不至于杀我一个手无缚鸡之力的小子，传出去招人笑柄。”

“天真。”水户长叹，细瞧三井剑眉星目，擦干净脸上污泥也该俊朗不凡，如此英勇无畏男儿丈夫，连我都有些想以身相许了呢。唇角不禁勾起一抹笑意，“放心，他说说而已，不敢真下杀手。”

南烈恨透了那笑容，拂尘缭绕舞起转瞬卷住水户脖颈，越收越紧，水户面现青紫，竟笑意不减。

什么春风拂面，分明是腊月冰渣！

“仙道彰，不要再笑了！”

土屋趁南烈心乱分神之际，全力击出一掌，却不料南烈直收拂尘将水户带到身前做了人肉盾牌，土屋急慌慌撤力仍有半掌来不及收回正中水户后背。

三井正使劲扯着拂尘，却无力松旋，眼见水户进气少出气多，想起村民救治溺水人之法，便深吸一口气嘴对嘴给他送进去：“撑住啊！”吹到第三下时竟被一口水呛的直咳，片刻满嘴血腥，原来是水户中掌吐血，“死就死啦！”三井情急之下转身朝南烈胳肢窝抓去。

南烈受不了痒，手上松劲，水户终得喘息，清田忙将他拉开，喂一粒疗伤丹药，水户朦胧醒转，口中有血液腥气药丸苦味，还有一股酸涩，每日里以何作食才会使口中长留此味？

三井被按住脑袋，手脚使命扑腾，倒像不多时前那只大肥鸡，只是他骨瘦如柴，轻易便被提起丢开。

人头撞砖头，把三井结结实实地撞晕了。

时光一转。

雕花的床栏，松软的被褥，凝神的檀香。

三井揪着被角缩缩身子，自出娘胎从未睡得如此舒适，头仍旧疼，眼皮重如铁，更加不愿醒。

只是耳边的大嗓门实在太吵，晃眼的一颗红头好似谁把太阳搬进了屋，恨得三井直想拿顶绿帽子扣上去。

“大猩猩，眼镜兄！他醒啦！”

三井气闷地起身，毋需介绍，一瞧便知，厚唇的是“大猩猩”，戴着副西洋眼镜的自然是“眼镜兄”，分为现今武林第一大帮湘北之正副帮主赤木刚宪与木暮公延。而那颗呱噪的“红头”，是湘北门下奇才樱木花道，此刻正双手叉腰“哇嘎嘎”笑得放肆。

三井不明：“有什么好笑？”突觉唇齿空虚，说话漏风，舌头舔过，竟是少了两颗门牙！

木暮附在赤木耳边，似笑非笑：“和他哥一样，牙齿生来比人脆。”

“胡说！我这是狗……狼牙！能嚼骨头的！”三井跳起反驳，砰！撞到床顶，倒是将人撞清醒了，“我没有哥哥。”

原是有的，然兵燹四起，家亡子散。

“后来呢？”

“他被一户有钱人家收养，十年来始终没放弃寻找你的下落，我们都当你早死于祸乱，没想你真尚在人间。”

“我福大命大嘛！”三井迫不及待，“快带我去见他！”

只见到一座山坟，荒草丛生。

终是缘悭一面，生离死别。

三井自小无亲无故，做惯了孤儿仔，倒是宁愿从不知身世，好过大喜之后即刻大悲，如身坠千丈，心悬无依。

既已知有兄长想他念他寻他千里之外不离不弃，眼见亲人如此结局，怎可不究原委？

“看起来并不像有钱人家的墓啊。是家道中落？”三井一点一点刮去碑上污泥，看生卒年月，死时不过十九岁。

“……”赤木犹豫半晌，才道，“是，家道中落，重病，英年早逝。”

三井不傻，明白含糊其辞必有隐情，但见赤木二人神情，定是早拟好说词，试探般问：“什么病？连你们也没法子？”

“他心高气傲，不要我们帮手。”

“是吗？”三井继续除草，寻思待与他们混的熟了再详加探查，“我想给在这儿种些花草，瞧着欢喜些。”

“人都死了，要欢喜何用？”

“那便栽棵树，也免得日晒雨淋。”

翌日，三井便来挖坑，放下一棵小树苗：“虽说我已不记得你模样，但我知道你待我是很好的，若你有心愿未了，报梦给我，咱们亲生兄弟，可别客气啊！如果你的死真是……希望是我小人之心。”

返回客栈，三井觉得自己当务之急是想法把两颗门牙补上。

正巧樱木在院中练剑，朝他借了二两银便要上街找大夫，债主不肯放手偏要跟着一块儿去。

二两银着实不够补牙所需，好在有樱木同往，大夫与他相识，也敬畏湘北声名，非但分文不收悉心修补门前空洞，还送了两粒去火的丹药。

“这有什么用？”

“灭心火。”

“哦——”三井托腮，恍然大悟状，“不懂！”

樱木拿着药囊搓了两记：“收着吧，小三。我好几回管不住自己脾气的时候，都是靠这个，挺管事。”

三井气得面红：“说多少遍了，别叫我小三！”

“那叫你寿寿好了，你不是叫三井寿吗？”

“……”三井无奈，“你还是叫我小三好了。”

大夫插话：“尤其和樱木少侠相处时，常备此药，防止爆血管。”被樱木一个头槌敲晕。

医馆学徒慌慌张张救治师父，求神拜佛叫三井快把樱木带走。

三井拽着樱木逛街，红头少年童心未泯，晃着两个糖人甚是欢喜：“大猩猩和眼镜兄平时看得我紧，好久没出来玩了！多亏你啊！自从遇到你，他们天天偷偷摸摸不知道在商量什么，都没闲管我了。”

“那你知道他们商量什么吗？”

“我不是说不知道他们在商量什么吗？你没听见？要不要再回去看看耳朵？”

三井仍旧无奈：“听见了……”看来很快要用到大夫给的丹药了。

两个人由街头至街尾，自晌午到傍晚，撑着饱得快胀破的肚子晃晃悠悠看护城河面被夕阳染上一层橙光，望着河面倒影，樱木拍着肚子问：“小三你说是咱们的肚子圆还是太阳圆？”

“呵，那是你的头红还是太阳红？”三井打着饱嗝，“说起来，你的发色是天生的吗？”

“是啊。”樱木卷起发梢，“大猩猩说我这是万中无一的。”

“天才吗？”

“你也看出来啦？哈哈，我果然是天才！连你这个不懂武功的都服我，哈哈哈！”

“我哪一句话说我服你啦？！”顺手朝樱木后脑勺拍去，尚未触碰，便被无形之壁阻隔，如受雷霆之力，手掌顿裂，人被反弹踉跄两步直往河中摔去。

好彩樱木反应敏捷将他拉住，否则便成落汤鸡了。

“我忘了告诉你，我有神功护体。”樱木撕下衣襟为三井裹手，“对不起啊。”

“没、事。”三井咬牙忍痛，半笑半真，“此帐暂且记下，等我学了武功，再同你练过。”

“你要学武功？我跟大猩猩说让他收你入门！”

赤木听言，面色稍变。

木暮道：“不如我们送他去山王学艺？”

樱木抢先反对：“为什么？小三在咱们这儿不能学功夫吗？我教他啊！”

“要我拜你做师父？”三井推拒，“还是免了！”

“为什么？！”樱木怒气升腾，急急吞了一粒丹药，稍定心神，“那你要学什么样的功夫拜什么样的师父？”

三井道：“要最好的。”

“山王是名门正宗，当年艾崎论剑，拿下了天下第一的名号。”木暮道，“你的兄长，也是拜在山王堂本先生门下。”

一句话，无论三井肯与不肯，他都是要去山王的。当然，他也想知道更多关于兄长之事。

三井没有什么行装可收拾，便由木暮给他准备了一些衣食，赤木亲自送三井去山王。

“我走了。”

墓碑上孤寂的三个字，“三井久”，后添了一列新刻，“弟三井寿立”。

三井隐约觉得，自己这一步跨出去，将与从前后会无期。

但，走吧。


	2. 第二话，在演员表第二顺位待机的小枫终于上线啦

秋至山王，风吹草低见牛羊。

当下朝廷羸弱外族强横，一路兵荒马乱，好在山王山高水远并未多受波及，放眼望去，金灿灿的麦田只等来日庆丰收。

泽北荣治咬着稻草坐在田埂之上，瞧见赤木，懒洋洋瞄一眼他和跟在一旁的三井，说道：“师父收到你的飞鸽传书，叫我来这儿接你们上山。”

赤木拱手：“有劳了。”

泽北不睬他们，转身跨过水塘，运起轻功寻路而上，赤木挟着三井跟在后头。

三井略听赤木提起过，前次艾崎论剑，不败山王惜败湘北，想来是仍憋着一股子怨气呢。

泽北轻功超绝箭矢般飞过，赤木又多带一人，不知觉间愈拉愈远，山路崎岖，转瞬已不见领路人踪影。

风萧萧，赤木叹口气，将三井放下：“日后你在这儿，若受委屈，需当小心忍耐。”

“我可没得罪他们啊！”三井问道，“你们到底是送我来学武功的还是送我来当出气包的？”

“你怎能如此说话？我们……”赤木竟一时哑口。

三井捧腹：“嘿嘿！戳到痛脚了吧？别恼，我吃惯苦了，不碍事的。”说罢踮起脚拍拍赤木肩头，“走啦！”

赤木望着三井奔跑在山间的身影，眼前闪过层层叠影，数年前也曾有人这般将笑溢满海天却终于用血染红晚霞。

山王众人见着三井，竟是一副惊惧交加的神情却又似带了几分怜悯，三井嬉皮笑脸问：“怎么？我欠你们钱吗？”心里当然明白缘故，只不知这群人同自家兄长是有恩亦或结怨。

倏忽间换了面皮，山王掌门人堂本五郎对赤木言道：“没想三井家还有血脉在人间，这孩子便交在这儿罢，到时……”

到时怎样，三井没问出个所以然。

在山王的日子十分无聊。

堂本先生似乎无意教三井功夫，叫他成天跟着一之仓聪在山下放羊，而那一之仓，不知是否有缄默症，闷得三井要发疯。

三井偷偷翻过山头，远远只见一片灰白，再靠近些，便见剑阵恢弘磅礴，剑气森然凛冽，再想靠近些，却觉周身闪过一阵咄咄逼人的寒意，未待脚底抹油，已被人挡在身前，逮个正着。

泽北打量着三井，笑道：“未经允许，偷看练武，是犯了大忌的。”

“我也来了个把月，连个马步都没人教我扎，我是来学功夫的，不是来种田放羊的。”三井也是胸闷，总算记得赤木说话，未将对方祖宗八代都带出来讲。

“只想学扎马？我却还想教你些别的。”

“诶？”

泽北叫三井三更时仍在此地等候，到时刀枪剑戟，想学什么便教什么。

三井总觉泽北话外有意，还是不好的那一种。但他总归是无聊，不妨玩玩，或许真能学到一招半式，好过成日里做个山民农夫。

谁知三井等到五更天，除去冷风与几声骇人的狼吠，什么都没等来。晨曦微露时，他边打哈欠边问候泽北家亲戚，抓紧走人，得在一之仓来之前回住处。

今日一之仓来得格外早，正襟危坐，是专程等三井的：“回来了？”

“难得啊，竟主动同我说话。”

“泽北昨夜宵禁后外出，被师父罚面壁七日。”

三井一惊：“怎么会？”

“是被同寝的河田雅史师兄告发的。师父问他外出做甚，他却不说。”一之仓道，“眼下看来，答案已呼之欲出。”

三井反倒放松下来，踢飞鞋子，懒懒横在床上：“你是来抓我的？”

“我是来告诉你，这回我帮你瞒下，但下不为例。”一之仓拉起三井，“别赖了，快去喂猪。”

三井不情不愿地系围裙，边问：“我究竟哪里得罪过你们？瞧在湘北面上，多少该教我些拳脚敷衍，怎得就这样晾着我？”

一之仓定睛望着三井，道：“不是你，是……师父不是晾着你，是要你凝神静心。我教你念的心法，可背的熟了？”

“叽里咕噜的，像修道不像习武哦。”三井捅捅一之仓胳膊，“话别说半句，不是我是什么？我哥哥？他做了什么？你们，又对他做了什么？”

一之仓脸色煞白，将三井推了出去：“权当我一句未说。”

三井讨了个意料中的没趣，心不在焉地去猪圈，心不在焉地一脚踏空，心不在焉地抹去脚上烂泥，便看到几个心不在焉的山王门徒拎着食盒走进小树林。

那头一之仓暗道不好，过去从未让三井在这个时辰到猪圈，莫要被他看见给那几人送饭的经过！

急急冲出来，却见三井正无奈地哄着跑圈的猪，闹得烦了，索性骑上猪，风驰电掣般糟蹋了一片菜田。

一之仓瞧此情景，总算放下心，拦住三井收拾残局。

山下贼匪肆虐，山王责无旁贷派人援手，堂本先生亲率五大弟子前往，力求速战速决。

一之仓留下和三井一道打理农场。

三井已来回背了十来本所谓“心法”，却尽是修身养性的，丁点儿修真练气之道也无。

许是时间久了，三井亦乖得循规蹈矩，一之仓便没初始般紧盯着他。

是夜。

“天干物燥，小心火……”打更的一句话未完，便见红光耀天，“走水啦！走水啦！”

藏经阁大火！

山王毕竟一方豪强，便是如此紧要亦不慌不忙，井然有序，在一之仓指挥下，火势很快被控制。

而另边厢，三井正领着三个人狂奔：“山王的人去的东边乡镇，你们往西走！”

“阿三，你不跟我们一道走吗？他们不会放过你的！”

“他们不敢对我怎样。你们快走！”三井送出一个包袱，“干粮点心盘缠，我哥哥的坟便在武石城外三十里的山坡上，等风声过去，去看看他吧。德男。”

“你呢？”

“我要为他讨一个公道。”

三井匆匆回小屋，钻进被窝，装作不知外事闷头大睡。

待一之仓来看他才揉揉眼睛问：“发生什么事了？哎哟，你怎么灰灰的？”

他住在山下，听不见山上吵嚷也不奇怪，一之仓简略说了，道：“好在发现得早，藏经阁保住了大半。这几日我要点算经书损失，便不来看你了。天冷，我叫人再给你送些衣物来。”

突然，“不好啦！林子里关着的那三个人不见啦！”

一之仓听此言，眉头紧皱，喝问：“是你？！”

三井反问：“我怎么了？”一副茫然模样。

一之仓见那双眼，仿佛回见某人也曾问过他无法回答的题，实在不忍，只好道：“师父及师兄弟们不日便归，到时问及此事，你便说与我一道在山上救火。下不为例。”

三井仍是懵懂：“我又没做坏事，做什么要撒谎？”

山王正殿上，三井依旧如此作答。

“当真与你无关？”堂本先生厉色问道。

“为何都说与我有关？”

“因为逃走的是你哥哥的死党，而烧毁的，有你三井家的族谱。”泽北俯身对着三井几欲失控喷火的眼睛，以微不可闻的声音道，“山王已没有你要的东西。”转而大声道，“我抓住过这小子偷看弟子们练武，定也偷学了，走，出去练练！”

没有人能阻止泽北荣治。

三井双脚离地被泽北拎着扔到习武场，尚未站稳便被一掌轰出丈外，斜摔下山，咕噜噜翻滚，始终止不住堕势，只好勉强护住头面，一阵天旋地转，便不可避免地失去意识昏厥过去。

“你醒啦？”

屋里很暗，只有一盏昏黄油灯，三井听见声响，才知有人在身侧，却是个肥肥胖胖白须白发的慈祥老者。

“醒了就好。”老者扶起三井，“感觉怎样？要不要吃点东西？”

三井支吾着回忆经过：“是您救的我吗？”

“倒算不得救，我外出采买些日用，回来见你倒在门口，便顺手把你带进墓里。”

“墓？”

老者微笑：“放心，我是人。这里是活死人墓，是富丘先代从山王手里赢来的，之后便在此隐居几十年，不过可惜，如今只剩我同这代掌门二人。哦，我姓安西，至于称呼，你随意。”

“那我叫你爷爷可好？”三井跪坐着甜甜地叫了声，“安西爷爷！”

“呵呵，乖。活死人墓极少接待外人，你能来，也算缘分不浅，便在这儿安心养伤罢。”

三井皮肉伤受了不少，却都不重，便是泽北那一掌也是极有分寸，并未伤及脏腑，只是胸口有些钝痛，安西先生为他把过脉：“将气顺了便好，记得轻言慢语，切忌动肝火。这里有套干净衣裳，你先换了罢。”

三井笑笑接过，解开腰带除去破破烂烂的外衫，正要舒展新衣，便见面前石门缓缓而开，三井抬眼望去，愣愣地盯着那道缝隙越敞越大。

一束光，一片海。很快的，很慢的。如最暖的阳，亦如最寒的月。可曾见过神，可曾遇过仙，可曾相信真有倾国与倾城。

“安西先生，这便是你捡回来的孩子？”那人开口，清清冷冷的少年之音，“你叫什么名字，怎么受的伤？”

三井终于回神，尴尬地移开目光，答道：“我叫三井寿，是被山王的泽北荣治一掌打下山，阴差阳错……”

那人边听边摸上三井脉搏，指尖冰凉不似人间：“你可是心有不甘？”

三井也不隐瞒：“是。”

少年松开手：“先穿好衣裳。”说罢转身带起微风，掠过三井发丝面颊，竟是心中一荡头皮发麻。

三井心如擂鼓面上一红，慌慌张张穿好衣裳，不想兀自亵渎了这如玉般纯美的少年。

“这位就是活死人墓的主人，流川枫。”安西先生捋须，“这衣裳便是他从前穿过，你穿着可还合身？”

三井忙不迭点头，一时大力抽动伤口，不禁倒吸一口冷气。

却听由外而内传来紧促铃声，狂浪般一声盖过一声，安西先生道：“看来是山王找上门要人了。”

三井不愿连累他俩，直往外走，道：“我出去跟他们说！”

流川打量三井，阴影中瞧不清他神情，又是少言寡语惯了的人，只浅浅说了一句：“跟着我。”

安西先生自然明白流川说出这句话其意便是要保住这个人了。

山王高手如云，单打独斗亦无必胜把握，加之敌众我寡，如何看这都是一场必败的困兽斗。

堂本先生见墓门渐开，待人影逐渐明朗，礼数之后道：“先代渊源，咱们多年来各安一隅井水不犯河水，本不想打扰贵派清修，只是那三井寿是我派叛徒，还请交还处置。”他内功精湛，气定神闲说话，隔着半里路，声音仍清晰可闻。

“叛什么徒啊？！你们什么武功都没教过我！况且是你们欺我在先！是那位泽北大侠把我打下来的！又不是我自己跑的！”三井扯着嗓子反驳。

堂本先生道：“既然如此，便跟我们回山王去，定还你个公道。”

三井道：“想想你们做过的事，我才不回去！”

心里有鬼，听什么都是言外有音。

堂本先生面上不动声色，道：“流川公子，你的意思呢？”

流川道：“有本事便来吧。”

泽北饶有兴致看好戏，他有意将三井推往古墓方向，其意之一便想引出这位深居的富丘传人，传闻美人如玉剑如虹，如今看来，泽北迫不及待要同他较量两手，瞧瞧剑法是否也名副其实。

泽北摩拳擦掌：“我来！”

堂本先生喝道：“你退后。”

泽北瞬间打蔫儿，低垂着头踢石子：“干嘛不让我上，欺负人！”

大师兄深津一成轻声道：“由你出手，事情真要不可收拾咧。”

堂本先生又问道：“安西先生意下如何？”

“莫非我家枫少说得还不明白？”安西先生抚着三井顶发，“我当他做孙子，自当爱他疼他护他不受人欺。”

富丘胜在机关密布阵法精妙，便是山王也没那么容易闯将进来。

堂本先生明白此节，又想若最后那头拼个玉石俱焚倒是不妙，毕竟这个三井寿是三井家现存唯一的血脉，必须安好留在人间。

不妨暂退一步，反正这小子就在眼皮底下，也不怕他跑到别处去。只是担心他学了功夫再重蹈兄长覆辙掀起一片腥风血雨。

便在此刻，一之仓匆匆而来，着急禀报：“师父，南烈在山上施毒，修为稍低的弟子皆命在顷刻！”

泽北又来了劲头：“这回我可以出手了吧？”

“还不快去！”

“呦呵！小坏蛋，要你好看！”泽北身形一转飞上山去，深津等人紧随其后。

堂本先生道：“三井寿虽暂居贵派，但他仍是我派弟子，望流川公子记着些江湖规矩。”说罢亦回山处理派务。

三井悄声问：“什么规矩？”

流川自幼长在富丘不问世事，江湖于他，不过“江湖”二字，听三井问，遂答：“不知。”

三井“哦”一声，又问：“那我往后是否可以常住在这儿？”

流川点头：“嗯。”径自转回古墓。

“喂！这就走了？不谢谢我的围魏救赵之计？”小树林中走出一人，三井认得他正是那日出现在自家门口喊打喊杀的南烈，南烈亦认出他来，“臭小子，原来是你。”

三井昂首道：“就是老子我了！那天我昏倒之后，那三个小兄弟如何了？”

南烈轻描淡写答道：“自然是一刀两断。”

三井听了怒极：“你！”

南烈笑：“我素来杀人不眨眼，你不知么？”

安西先生拉住暴怒的三井，对南烈道：“你已离开富丘，在丰玉自立门户，还来做什么？”

“明知故问。”

“那你可又是白跑一趟了。”

一问一答间，安西先生已扣下机关，将南烈格在栏外，寸步难进。无奈，只得悻悻而归。

三井还想说两句得意话，却见安西先生肥肥胖胖的身体软塌塌倒了下来，慌问：“怎么回事？！”

“我年纪大了，已算到便是这几天。我本担心自己死后枫少孤苦无依，如今看来，我可以放心去了。”安西先生握着三井手与流川叠握，“你们要好好的。”

三井早涕泪横流：“刚才还好好的，怎么会？怎么会？！”

流川道：“确是在这几天，只方才为克制山王和南烈师兄，运气开动机关，才提早油尽灯枯。你莫要太伤心。”

三井费了好大劲也抱不动安西先生，仍是要流川将人放进石棺，三井抹着泪不愿盖棺。

流川轻轻将他拉到一边，抬手推上棺盖，三井迷蒙着泪眼：“你不难过的吗？”

“难过。但生死有命，无可奈何。”

“怎么会无可奈何？活着就可以有奈何！”

“但他死了。”

三井愣在当场：“那么，你为什么要帮我？”

“因为你还活着。”

三井似乎明白又似乎不明白，问：“若我死了，你会流泪吗？会像我这样哭吗？”

“不知。”流川道，“希望我永远不知。”


	3. 第三话，终于还是忍不住让仙藤出来秀了一回恩爱

三井确是忘记了自己有伤在身，方才又叫又跳、又哭又闹，只因心情激动未觉有碍，现下情绪平复，似乎有人扯着他的筋脉，一点点掐一丝丝剥，疼得他蜷缩着不断抽搐，愈抽愈痛，愈痛愈抽。

流川带他盘膝而坐，双掌相合运起内力，未久，三井便觉一股暖流畅通百骸，真气走过一周天，浑身舒爽，不适净除。

流川未撤掌，三井睁眼瞧他，他却闭着眼。

“我好了。”

“不要说话。”

三井总归是不懂这个人在想什么，又或者他根本什么都没想。在至清水中捞鱼，多半无所得。

又过一盏茶时间，流川放开三井手，道：“跟我来。”

流川脚步很快，三井紧跟着他，一路追问：“你不解释一下吗？你刚才是帮我打通任督二脉吗？我听说书的讲掉下山崖都有奇遇，我这是不是奇遇？我们去哪里啊？你要带我找秘籍吗？我是不是马上就要成为绝世高手了？”

流川只是往前走，间断转动机关开启石门，并不理会三井的喋喋不休。

终于停下脚步，流川道：“若我不将你凝滞的气血打通，你又要疼得打滚。”

安西先生也讲三井的伤不重，养几天便好，但必须轻言缓行，而以他的性格脾气，似乎挺难做到。三井这才醒觉，原来流川是不想他拖拖拉拉多受罪。

三井定定地望着眼前冷口冷面的少年，许久才道：“谢谢。”

流川微微点了点头，又道：“方才路上的方位机关你记住多少？”

三井茫然眨眨眼，略有些心虚：“并没记住多少……”

“你若不记得，他日乱触乱碰，我来不及救你。”流川取下墙上挂画，“你先看熟地图，明日我再带你走几圈，尽快记住。”

三井连声应着，脱口问得却是：“那你什么时候教我武功？”

“你想学武功？”得到一脸真诚的肯定回答之后，流川道，“跪下。”

三井利落地砰砰砰磕了三个响头：“师父在上，请受徒儿一拜！”转而抓抓脑袋，“师父似乎将你叫得老了，我可以换个称呼吗？”

“随意。”

三井摸着下巴想了会儿，说得却又是问句：“你今年几岁？”

“十七岁。”

“我十五岁。”三井拉流川一道席地而坐，“你从出生都在这里生活吗？”

“嗯。”

“就和安西爷爷两个人，没到过外头，也没外人来过？”

“原先还有师父和南烈师兄，后来师父死了，师兄走了。”

“放心，有我在，你不会无聊的。”三井灵光一闪，“小先生，流川小先生，就这么定了！”

三井似乎听见流川轻轻地笑了，如晨露滴落，很轻很轻。

三井躺在硬邦邦的石床上反复回忆着方才情景，小先生是否真的笑了？还是自己发梦？不过识得半日，哪来的所思所梦？

厚重的石墙后，流川枫难得未着枕即眠。

流川记忆中，古墓进过三个外人。

第一个是翔阳大弟子藤真健司。流川并不清楚其间发生了什么，但他知道南师兄是为了这个人而离开。

第二个是三井久。流川记得他满脸血污，记得师父颤抖的手，记得安西先生蒙上自己的眼睛，记得师父力竭而死仍没保住这个人。他都记得。血脉爆开的声音，皮肉撕裂的声音。他亲耳听见三井久粉身碎骨，和他说的“就让我的死彻底断绝三井家血脉”。

然而在那之前的夜，三井久温柔地抱着流川讲睡前故事，悄悄地说：“如果我弟弟还活着就好了。”

三井寿还活着。

成为了第三个进入古墓的外人。

已不是外人。

今后此生，岁月悠长，相依为命。

翌日，三井朦胧间听见细密的铃声，槽了一句大清早的谁啊，摸索着开门，抬起的手被一只冰凉的手按下，他知道那是谁，当即清醒：“我这房间里也有危险机关？”

“嗯。”一丝不苟的白衣少年，手下牵着衣衫不整的凌乱少年，转过几个弯，石门洞开，天微光，星月未散，流川问外头的人，“何事？”

泽北撇着嘴看他，又看到满脸起床气的三井，嗤笑一声：“枫少早安。”

“太早了，不安。”流川道，“再有下回，打扰我睡觉，杀无赦。”

三井附和：“对啊！再有下回杀无赦！你又跑来干嘛，我是不会跟你回去的！”

一之仓拖着大包小包姗姗来迟：“不要这么大声，被师父听到要糟。我们不是来找你回山王的。”

三井感激一之仓数次相帮，说话自然软了几分：“那你们来这儿做什么？”

“给你送点衣食日用，农场刚宰了猪。”

三井窜出去接包裹，佯装哭丧：“哇！我和它们同吃同住同劳动，当它们亲兄弟一样，你们问也不问一声就宰了？太不讲道义了！”

一之仓直翻白眼，又从怀中拿出一本小册子：“我偷抄的河田私家食谱，给你。”

三井想到河田美纪男肥硕的大胖身材，往后缩了缩手：“会不会把我家貌美如花的流川小先生喂成美纪男那样啊？”

“放心，你看同样的伙食安西先生白白胖胖，枫少依然白白瘦瘦就知。”稍顿，一之仓道，“我知道你会跟枫少学功夫，虽然……哎，不管我怎么说你都不会听，只告诫一句切忌急于求成，还有我教你的那些凝神静心之法，记得常练，善恶生死皆在一念之间。师父那头，我们会想法子周旋，你不闹事，便无事。”

三井笑：“怎么说得我会变成大魔头似的。”

一之仓没再多说，拍拍他肩头，上前拉开在流川身边绕来绕去的泽北，道：“枫少勿怪，我们告辞了。”

“嗯。别再来了。”流川招招手，“阿寿，过来，回了。”

三井扛着一包肉一袋衫，嘻嘻哈哈跟上：“小先生你叫我阿寿啊？”

“不然呢？”

“好啊，听着亲切，我喜欢！”

流川轻咳两声：“方才那个人与我对了两掌。”

“受伤了吗？”

“没有。只是终于明晰感受到我与他之间内力修为的差距。”

“你打他不过？”

“嗯。”

流川脚步不停一路向前，三井走了半程才明白流川这是在带他认墓道机关，忙放下包袱，细心记着所见。

转至一处空旷大屋，流川道：“你可仍是不甘心？”

三井不问他为何有此一问，只老实回答：“是，我哥哥死得冤枉惨烈，我要为他报仇。”

流川沉默着，想到泽北所说“我等你们来打败我”，心知胜不过泽北荣治，一切免谈，便道：“往后你便在这里习武，他人练到十分，你要做到二十分，在此之前，恩怨休提。”

三井比划两下拳脚：“小先生瞧我天分怎样？”

“上佳。”

“那么我要做到一百分！”

“好。”

一个悉心教，一个认真学，不知觉已是两年过去。

三井长高了许多，走出去玉树临风，再不会被人提着扔来扔去了。偶尔上街市，路见不平，也可轻松地拔刀相助，有时英雄救美，被大街小巷追着要以身相许，真是头疼非常。

那天三井在茶寮买包子，转头见到两个人，两个男人，亲密的、亲爱的。

其中一个眉眼带笑，冲三井道：“小兄弟，我家健司很好看是不是？一直盯着看。”

三井面上一红顶了他一句：“我家小先生才顶顶好看！”做个鬼脸，竟是落荒而逃。

隐隐听见身后的人仍在谈笑风生。

“光天化日又调戏良家少男，打你啊。”

“藤真大侠饶命！在下知道错了，亲一个亲一个！”

“滚蛋！”

三井回头看他俩，不知道自己为什么要跑，脚步急停，转身又到茶寮，问：“你们是……”

“你是问我们的身份，还是问我们的关系？”玩笑着的人被同伴白了一眼，立时正色，“我是仙道彰……”

“啊！我知道你！你就是南烈的那个情敌！”三井一拍桌子，“还活着啊！”

“你是惊喜呢还是失望呢？”仙道懒洋洋地靠着藤真，“我家健司这么好看，我怎么舍得闭上眼。”

藤真似是惯了仙道的日常，淡淡一笑，便道：“南烈只是名声不好，人不坏。你莫听人闲言闲语，误会了他。”

“真的假的？”三井不明，他是亲眼见过南烈手段的，难道这也是误会？

藤真笑而不语，敲仙道脑袋：“睡着了？”

仙道握着藤真手：“美人在侧，梦尤不及。”

三井抓抓头发，依旧似懂非懂。

藤真嗔怒：“没个正经，又瞎扯。”

“和你在一起是我要炫耀一辈子的事，只怕说不够呢！”仙道蹭蹭藤真，对恍惚懵懂的三井道，“小兄弟，等你遇到那个人，就懂了。”眼睛一眨，“我们就是这种关系。”

藤真不再管仙道，转而问三井：“瞧你身形步伐，是富丘来的？”

三井点头。

仙道兴奋道：“那个小流川也收弟子了？那你们有没有练那个‘那个那个’的武功啊？”

“哪个哪个？”

“就是那个那个啊！”突见藤真面色不善，忙讨好，“不管他们那不那个了，咱们回客栈去那个那个好不好？”

“你这辈子别想那个那个了。”

“别啊！我要啊！你不跟我那个那个我会那个的！”

三井眼看两人笑闹着要走，忙拖住仙道：“你先说清楚那个是哪个，再那个那个！”

仙道坏笑着，勾住藤真脖颈贴上他的唇附上一个深刻浓烈的吻，结果收获一记膝顶，藤真红着脸擦嘴，仙道红着脸龇牙咧嘴：“你不是很喜欢它吗？干嘛打它？”

“我是打你。”

“别生气，晚上好生伺候。我的它依然坚挺无比。”

“哼！”

换三井不想理会他们了：“你们慢慢打情骂俏，我懂那个是哪个了，我家小先生冰清玉洁，才不跟你们似的。”

“嘿嘿，冰清玉洁。”仙道戳藤真腰窝，“是否用词不当？”

藤真低喝：“你够了啊仙道彰。”

仙道打横抱起藤真：“你猜我够不够？”丢下一句“小兄弟咱们有缘再见”便绝尘而去。

三井远远看着，仙道没走几步，藤真便跃落地抓着他胳膊一个漂亮的过肩摔，仙道呸呸吐土，屁颠屁颠追着美人认错讨饶。

并肩而行的两人，或许真的不羡鸳鸯不羡仙。

三井只当看一场好戏，没想放在心上。然而回去见到流川时，方才一幕幕却反复重现眼前，心噗通狂跳。

三井扒着饭，吃得急了，呛得不住咳嗽。

“你怎么了？”

三井翻来覆去纠结许久终于和盘托出。

流川想了会儿，道：“那个那个的功夫？是说双修吧。”

三井惊道：“你懂？！”

“咱们门派最厉害的武功确是这个。”

三井听了，小声嘟囔：“咱们门派有点淫荡啊……”

流川倒不在意：“只是那双修讲究的是阴阳相合，咱们两个男人，不能练。否则练成倒是可以克制山王。”

“两个男人为什么不能合？”

“太燥。”

“咱们在晚上练！天地的阴气，加咱俩的阳气，可以吗？”

“啊？”

三井跃跃欲试：“练吧！”

面对迫不及待的三井，流川只道：“你让我想一想。”


	4. 第四话，说了半天跟没说一样

流川所想之事与三井所念，或许南辕北辙。

于欢爱事，三井多少是懂一些的，毕竟幼年飘零，好容易找个安身地，正在花街旁。相貌周正且孤苦的孩子，被盯上并不稀奇，三井差点儿便上了那老鸨子的当签下一纸卖身契，若非他机警，没准已成当红小倌。

男人女人小动物，三井都见识过一些，自也听说过双修之法，然而来来回回多半是好色之徒诓骗无知的咸湿手段，万没想到这清静的古墓里竟藏此功，实为不可貌相。

三井有些后悔方才说话，想这法门既为男女开，他又何必违逆？小先生已说危险不可为，他又何必强求？几个翻覆后，心下骇然，或许为练成绝世武功倒是其次，他所迫切的，竟是与小先生行床笫之欢？

遥想当日初见，莫非那时便有欲念根深？

墓道依人体经脉而建，三井所居石室正是心房的紧要位置。流川待他如何，由此可见一斑。

谢他收容之恩教诲之情，他该敬他重他爱他怜他，如今却为何满脑子这些乱七八糟想法？

三井被心中喷薄的混乱纠葛搅得彻夜未眠。

翌日练功时亦魂不守舍差错频现，流川想他是为不能练本门厉害功夫不能早日替兄雪恨心焦，并不怪责，只道：“昨晚我想了许久，男男相合或也并非全然不可。只是欲速则不达，以你目前修为，怕要走火入魔。”

三井抬眼瞧他，依旧是清冷寡淡的模样，黑亮的眸子不然微尘，映着自己倒影，在那双无暇明澈的美目中怪异地局促无措。

三井渐渐低下头，正想说不能练便不练罢，却听流川道：“不得动情，不可泄欲，你做得到吗？”

“啊？”三井低声道，“我好像已经动情了。”

流川知道三井与己不同，他从来都是那般热烈快意的性子，才格外担心，却又不忍悖他之意，道：“这套内功修习法繁复凶险，那是丝毫偏差也不能有的，若是意乱情迷，后果不堪。”

三井正是情窦初开时，只少想肌肤之亲时旖旎光景，已是心乱如麻脖颈耳垂红遍，无奈坦白交代：“我怕是做不到。”不禁喟叹，“是我没用，哥哥，我对你不起。”

流川心下微动，道：“既然如此，你便练那阳退一方。”

“什么？”

“习练阴进一方需一气呵成，阳退一方却可随时停止。”流川道，“你不是常抱怨山王什么功夫都不教你只叫你练些凝神静气的心法么？”

三井眼睛发亮：“我懂了！是让我稍有把持不住便停下念那些叽里咕噜的经，定心了再继续吗？”

“聪明。”

三井听了，大是欢喜，又隐隐失落，小先生是否真是谪仙，不思凡？暗骂自己糊涂，小先生一本正经指点自己功夫，自己却想着把他弄上床，成何体统？虽说他们所研正是“床上功夫”。当下不再多想，续问道：“那不泄欲，如何做到？”

流川道：“这我也没有办法，只能靠你自己了。” 

三井脱口而出：“你不帮我吗？”

“帮你什么？”

“那个……”三井深吸一口气，问道，“你平时会做那个吗？那个……你比我大两岁，该早就……”

流川道：“我自小便学的清心无欲，并不会有常人情欲，身心皆是。所以我说，我没有办法。”

三井心中暗骂，这都是谁创出来的功夫，简直无情无耻！

流川带三井到存写秘笈的石室，三井方知这门双修功夫名曰“岁寒”，笑道：“倒是十分合适，无情无欲，天地肃杀。”心中不快，竟带出了些嘲讽语调。

流川摇头，道：“师父讲，岁寒，而后是春来万物苏。”

原来所谓不动情不泄欲只是第一层修习境界，名为“坐怀不乱”，第二层竟叫做“伪君子”，三井嗤笑：“莫不成咱们的祖师爷被人骗财骗色，一时不忿才创了这套功夫？遗祸后世啊！”

之后几层依次名为“只记今朝”、“浮生若梦”、“千山万水”、“红颜白骨”，似乎讲一个惆怅黯然求不得放不下的故事。

三井尚未尝过情爱的苦涩与甜美，只瞧着那些露骨香艳的画面脸红心跳，翻至终章，忽见空茫，唯剩“濡沫”二字在虚无中萧瑟。到底是败在岁寒，难迎春。

三井问道：“这第七层怎的没了？”

流川摇头：“练到第六层当可无敌于江湖，这第七层，不必妄执。”

三井合上书册，支颐于桌，思索片刻后问道：“小先生，等咱们练成了，自己创个第七层出来，好是不好？”

“好。瞧你得意的样子，可是已改好了名？说来听听。”

“逍遥。”

“逍遥？”

“嗯！”

“好，逍遥最好。”

三井拉拉流川手，诺诺道：“但在那之前，还是……还是……”

“还是什么？”手被他带着一路往下，停在肚脐处不动，流川不明，问道，“可是腹痛？”

三井一咬牙，覆着他手握住了那处硬挺：“你或许无感，但方才书里那些……你帮帮我吧。”

流川指尖轻微用力，隔着薄裤点点扫弄引出三井一声闷哼，流川只盯着那一处欲望，缓缓道：“我帮你按着，你试试能否将阳精重归气血。”

“啊？！”三井惊道，“我还没做好准备，不要这么快就练那不泄欲的功夫！我会……会吓得不举的！”

流川闻言松手：“那你想我帮你什么？”

三井不依不饶握住他手，这人明明都懂，却又仿佛都不懂，真是为难，拐弯抹角不过原地打转，只好长驱直入：“胀得难受，你帮我弄出来。”

流川却道：“练武本来就是难熬难受，你若吃不了苦，便断了练这功夫的心。”负气般挣开手，起身离去。

被他这么一说，三井顿时清醒，飞速吃了粒当年补牙大夫所赠之灭心火丸，便匆匆追上前头的流川，慌道：“我错了，小先生莫恼。”装腔作势打了两记下身，“都怪我没脑子，再不会了，再不会啦！”竟是撒娇般扯着他衣袖，“我知你不会笑，那你瞧我给你笑一个，便原谅了我吧！”

流川真就那样瞧着他，垂落的额发挡不住三井眼中光芒，笑得开怀露出两排小白牙可爱极了，倒将流川瞧出了神。

“小先生？”三井拉拉他手，“小先生？”

流川回过神，问道：“你那里不胀了？”

三井喜出望外：“你不怪我了？”

“怪你什么？”

三井回想方才一时冲动做出的荒唐事，终归是羞得红了脸，轻声道：“我叫你帮我……帮我手淫……”

流川拍拍他手：“那无妨，总是要做的。”仍是问，“你那里不胀了？”

三井听流川话间似乎已无怪责，自是高兴，然想到身下的小兄弟，又有些怅然：“是啊，或许一辈子抬不起头了……”

“你做过什么？”流川竟有些急了。

“没做什么啊。”换三井天真起来，掏出灭心火的丹药，“喏，我一着急就吃了这个，然后就软了。”

流川拿过药丸闻了闻，眉眼间露出明晃晃的欢喜：“你运气看看。”手指搭上三井脉门，感到血脉稳定而强烈的跳动，“哪里得来的？”

“给我补牙的大夫送的，我不是跟你讲过吗？湘北有个叫樱……”三井说到一半，恍然大悟，“你是说这丹药能帮我？”

“泄气而不伤气，再好不过。”流川递还药丸，“或许是天注定你要来我这儿学这门淫荡的功夫。”

三井听他用起自己昨日说词，不好意思地抓抓脑袋：“小先生说笑了。可是这药丸我只有这最后一粒了，不够用吧？我再去找那大夫讨些来？”

“那倒不必，这药方子精巧，药材却都是常见，咱们可自行调配。”

“真的没问题吗？”

“你是不信我？”

“小先生又说笑了。毕竟事关我下半身幸福，当然会着急些。”三井又拉着流川手轻抚那处，“你可要对他负责啊。”

“我自然会负责。”

细想之下，两人所念，似乎又是南辕北辙。

流川所想之事与三井所念，或许南辕北辙。

流川将《岁寒》交与三井，嘱他好好研读，设想再顺当终归只是设想，他们一无前人经验作鉴，二无师长从旁指点护佑，到头来或许只拼那一句「生死有命」。

前几日，三井尚且对着书中一本正经的香艳面红，憋着一口气叱打自己的“小兄弟”不争气，好在没过几天，他已将书翻得熟了记得清了，对那男女交合情状也瞧得坦然淡然，能只当平时习练拳路剑法般对着画中姿势似模似样地摆弄，摁着枕头哼哼哈嘿，胯下也是平平静静，得意地要找小先生夸夸自己如何天资异秉深得门派真传。

然而三井甫见流川，便有烂熟于心的画面狂袭眼前，只画中人变了容貌，他的小先生横陈玉体绯红双颊眉目如画，拉着他手一声一声唤他，三井脑中一热，小腹一紧，无欲无求的“小兄弟”立时有欲有求。

“怎么了？”流川抬眼瞧他，白衣楚楚更显风姿无双。

三井咽口唾沫，为何就是对小先生的身体红了眼蒙了心只想做那羞耻的事呀！转身落跑，深呼吸再深呼吸，冷水浇头，湿淋淋地晃来晃去，左一句“色鬼”右一句“混蛋”，倒闹得流川无奈了，放下手中草药，问：“到底怎么了？”

三井思绪飞快转着，从三井家的香火问题一直到“我要加入南烈的追杀仙道彰行动”，要不是那家伙撺掇，他也不会知道“那个那个”的功夫，不会……

还是会的。

三井比任何人都明白，初见时无意撒落的情种，因两年朝夕给养，已根深蒂固，枝繁叶茂，与那两人的偶遇是恰当时的必然，指引他抬头看，看到愈开愈盛的情窦，教他伸出手，捧挚爱在掌心，管什么世俗成见、规矩礼教，只管珍惜眼前人，是命是缘，是无双。

浑浑噩噩，东拼西凑，三井终于找到地图失落的关键碎片，蹲在流川身侧，拉着他手，定定瞧了许久，长舒一口气，道：“我想我是喜欢你的。”

流川浅笑着回应：“嗯，我也是喜欢你的。”

三井噗嗤一笑，轻轻摇头，反摆起先生派头：“我说的喜欢，是情人、夫妻间的那种喜欢。”边说边起身，捧着他脸仰面对着自己，发间水珠正巧低落流川鼻尖，一滴温热的湿痒，流川的心重重跳了一记，三井附身亲吻他鼻头，舌尖轻巧地打个转刮走水滴，却又在原处留下明晃晃一圈水润，三井顺势点了一记，“这是爱呀，我的小先生。”

烛火通明，淡淡的金红，三井覆着流川，身后层层光晕，又一滴水珠轻缓滴落，流川视线一瞬不移瞧着，小小的水珠折射出斑斓璀璨，淌过他手背，流川抬起手，他甚至看到了印在里头的三井的脸，热烈地期待着他。

流川抿着唇，轻叹一声：“你提‘双修’时，是为练功多些，还是为你所说的‘爱’多些？”

三井听了稍愣，好容易反应过来，佯装气恼，拍桌怒吼道：“你把我当什么人了？我像是那种成天想着跟人上床的色鬼吗？！”

“……”流川想了想，道，“方才你自己说的，你是。”

“那也只是跟你啊！只是你啊！”似乎倒转身份，三井像个恨铁不成钢的先生，对着怎么教就是不开窍的弟子忿忿，“我喜欢你，是……是……”陡然词穷，这回三井是真急了一拍桌子，“你怎么不教我多读些书呢！”

流川覆上三井微红掌心，轻轻握住，似笑非笑地说了两个字：“我懂。”

三井脑中呼啦啦闪出一串“道高一尺魔高一丈”，兴奋地勾着流川脖子蹭他面颊：“小先生何时喜欢的开玩笑？”

流川任由三井搂着，在他耳边轻声道：“我不喜欢开玩笑，我喜欢你。”

一句话，似清风徐来，三井顿觉心怀大畅，情绪高涨，趁时候正好，低沉着嗓子问道：“我们做一次试试看吧？”热气随着字句搔刮流川耳廓，三井感到流川身子一紧，心道，成了！

（已坑。）

**Author's Note:**

> 已坑，放在这里，当个纪念吧。
> 
> 不记得是第一遍《不如归去》还是第二遍之后写的，总之在最初的时候，是想把这篇作为续作来处理的，比如核心道具（“小黄书”）《岁寒》，但是由于各种原因，坑了吧。  
> 原因之一，人设剧情线还是来路不正，这次是化用的《神雕侠侣》：杨过-三井，小龙女-流川，藤真-陆展元，仙道-何沅君，南烈-李莫愁，泽北-尹志平（？？），及其他，看人设就知道剧情了，所以也没有写的必要了不是？  
> 但是有一点狗血的不同，这里设定三井有个哥哥（类似杨康吧），留着魔血，遭到捕杀，三井也有但是没发作，所以知情人很忌惮，但实际上的“恶魔之子”是樱木（←也是他当年干废三井哥哥，其他人才有机会动手），不过就和最游记孙悟空一样，平时的樱木是被封印起来的（并且没有恶魔时期的记忆），很纯良，但是暴脾气，上火到一定程度就会进入疯魔状态，所以日常带着降火丸，如果继续写下去，三井会很痛苦的，所以，算了。  
> 原因之二，选择流三（或者三流？）为主cp是因为当初陪我写完《不如归去》的朋友是流三党，不过由于我异常恶劣的性格，硬生生把人赶跑了，说难听点，我对流三是露水情缘，没有这个动力，也就没有了长篇的毅力。  
> 以及，最重要的是被另一个流三党伤害到了，在她眼里我的文一点儿都不好看（除了流三部分），唉，就算是我的一个借口吧，反正从那以后我再也不写流三了。
> 
> 我从这里收获的一点体会是：嗑cp尤其是自创时绝对不要跟风。


End file.
